Malcolm
Please edit this page if you have any extra information to give! Thank you! Malcolm Actor: Frankie Muniz Role in Show: Lead Character (Middle Child behind Reese and Francis and in front of Dewey and later Jamie.) Best Friend: Stevie Kanarban Family: Jamie, Dewey, Reese, and Francis (Brothers), Lois (Mother), and Hal (Father) Malcolm is the title character of the series. Malcolm is a genius with an IQ of 165 and a photographichttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photographic_memorymemory. Because of this, he is placed in a class for gifted students (or 'Krelboynes" as they are known at the school). His intelligence, as well as feelings of not fitting in, lack of common sense, and large ego cause numerous problems for him over the course of the series. As the title suggests, Malcolm is initially the middle child of the three living at home; chronologically, he is Hal and Lois' third son. One of the reasons why Lois is very defensive about Malcolm's future and wants him to have a miserable life is because he is the only one that she sees amounting to a great future as a President who would do what's necessary for his people. One of the many aspects of why Malcolm is egotistical is because he secretly blames Lois for ruining his life and forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do. He was forced into the Krelboyne class against his will and has tried to ensure that Dewey doesn't end up the same way(believing that his willingness to join the Krelboynes was Lois' way to get what she wants and tried to stop it). Another reason for his large ego is because Malcolm feels underappreciated by his peers and hates the fact that Lois doesn't show any empathy for her actions. He looks up to Francis the most because he's the only brother who has enough guts to tell her off and stand by his words. At the same time, Malcolm has a sense of Right and Wrong. This was evident a few key episodes, including when Hal's father died and he was going through a hard time. Believing that if he lets his sons do whatever they wanted, Hal can ensure that they will love him forever and did just that. While Reese and Dewey took advantage of it, Malcolm saw this was wrong and tried to stop him. Even though he wanted a new car, Malcolm eventually told his father that he still loves him and doesn't want Hal to go through with the expensive purchase. Trivia * Malcolm was meant to be nine years old and in the fourth grade thus preventing Frankie Muniz from auditioning for the role, but the producers were so impressed by him that they advanced his age to 12 and in the middle school. * Out of the brothers, Malcolm is actually the least liked because of his egotism and his constant blame on his family for everything that had been wrong in his life(minus Francis, who is the only brother he looks up to). However in spite of this, they have shown appreciation when he defended them against certain types of antagonists of their own: Reese fighting against Mr. Herkabe and had a hard time doing. Herkabe was willing to leave him alone if Malcolm flunks all his classes to ensure his award is never given away. However he made his biggest in revealing his humiliating secret and Malcolm exposes Herkabe for flunking Gym and lying about not taking the course by telling the school principal, Mr. Hodges, about it. Being grateful, he did everything in his power to ensure Herkabe never comes after Malcolm again. * In Lois' fantasy, Malcolm has a female counterpart in Mallory(Lisa Foiles) who shared his intelligence, but not his egotistical nature and had a decent social life. She was very close to Lois and her sisters, Renee and Daisy, that she loved shopping with them everyday. However near the end, Lois is horrified when Mallory started to share Malcolm's egotistical and self-absorbed nature. * Out of the boys, Walter and the other Wilkersons actually likes Malcolm the most, believing him to be the only thing that Hal has ever gotten right with Lois. He is implied to treat Francis and Dewey well, but also despises Reese as he is a constant reminder of what is wrong with Hal and Lois. * Malcolm's first words in the pilot was "This is the world." * Unlike Dewey, Lois has plans to make Malcolm miserable knowing how much he wants his freedom. Because he constantly shows how ungrateful he is and blames his family for everything that is wrong in his life, Lois plans for Malcolm to suffer more so he will learn there's more to life that spiting his family and proving his worth with his intelligence. Upon learning this, Malcolm will channel that energy into political career and work his way to the Presidency and being what his family envisioned him most, caring for the welfare of his people. Category:Character Category:Krelboyne Category:Genius Category:Wilkerson